


夫纲难振

by mxc1026



Category: original sin T, 原生之罪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxc1026/pseuds/mxc1026
Summary: 池陆ooc沙雕脑洞，激情码文设定是俩人已经在一起同居以后，但是还没有一起睡过觉觉但是池震非常想要跟陆离搞一搞*٩(๑´∀`๑)ง*来次够





	夫纲难振

☆       
    
       池震觉得，陆离并没有理解他说要搬到一起住的真正含义。

       他的意思是，一起住的话会方便他耍流氓，而不是方便陆离跟他讨论为什么杀人犯要给被害人刮腿毛。   
        
其实呢陆离对于池震每次的亲热啊，揩油啊，都还是有些放不开，有些害羞的，毕竟之前的婚姻里妻子不会这样粘人。

    但是陆大队长是谁啊，那害羞这种情绪怎么能轻易表达出来呢，于是在回应池震的方面就会有些暴力。

     难免会有一些伤痛，是池震无法避免的。   
   
       于是，虽然池震还没有确定陆离有没有接受要跟他一起滚床单的实际问题，但还是决定要采取一些措施，振振夫纲，以减少一些不必要的家暴。

      刚好今天是跟陆离在一起100天的纪念日，还把刮腿毛的案子给结了。晚上下班的时候又是夜黑风高，适合干一些不可描述的事情。于是，一进家门池震就开始里里外外的忙活着做菜，还开了两瓶洋酒。 

         “你干嘛啊。”陆离看着忙里忙外的身影，觉得有点奇怪，这不像是池震的风格。 “啧，”池震皱了一下眉头，假装好像是被遗忘忽略有些受伤的样子。“今天是什么日子你也不记得，脑子里就想着案子。”陆离想了一下，好像是有点头绪，可是之前俩人也说好了，因为工作原因，纪念日什么的不搞惊喜，有时间的话就一起出去吃个饭，没时间就按正常日子过。

“不用这么大阵仗吧。”陆离走到桌边坐下，看着池震一道道把菜端到面前，“这是什么话？这不是有时间嘛。”池震挑了一下眉，“最后一道菜，我现去跟阿姨学的，油焖大虾，尝尝好吃不。”陆离抬头看见池震因忙碌而脸上出的细汗，心中却觉得暖暖的，于是伸出手给池震擦了擦汗。

池震低头就看见陆离微微的笑着，给他拨开刘海，温柔的擦汗，就觉得陆离这样外刚内柔的人，他一定要好好守着。 

他要他，现在就想要，今晚就想要。 

☆ 

其实那两瓶洋酒有问题。 

一瓶是兑了其他高度酒的烈酒，一瓶是兑了苹果汁的低度酒。 

池震觉得，在陆离清醒的情况下，作为三十一门功课加起来九百多分警界精英，对于池震来讲是一种极大的挑战。 

于是，池震在酒里做了点手脚，希望能在陆离微醺的情况下，与他共赴云雨，和谐睡觉。

可是事实证明，坏事不好做的。

陆离倒的酒，可着一瓶倒的，池震并没有喝到兑了苹果汁的酒，反而因为陆离几句夸奖而喝了好几杯烈酒。

池震最后的记忆是自己吻上了陆离温软的唇，舔过他的上颚，纠缠住他的舌。

然后，就是第二天阳光透过床帘，撒在温暖的床上。池震一睁开眼，就是陆离毛茸茸的头发，在自己的臂弯里。 

掀开被一看，俩人身上都只有一件小裤头。而陆离的脖子上还有些淡淡的吻痕。

.......我这是，成功了吗？池震揉了揉有点疼的头，....我真的，把陆离给办了？

      池震的动作把陆离给弄醒了，顶着一头松软的发，睡眼惺忪的看着池震“早啊。”陆离的声音带着些刚刚起床的沙哑和慵懒。

池震没搭话，只是盯着陆离，从被里出来，去衣柜里找新一天要穿的衣服，清晨的光照在陆离白皙的皮肤和精瘦的腰身上，显得那副男人的身躯有些圣洁和诱惑。

我，昨晚跟这样的人，一起滚床单了.....为什么一点印象都没有了....池震脑子里的两个小人正在就池震有没有把陆离办了这回事儿而激烈搏斗。

池震不敢问。

外一是陆大队长已经以身相许了，自己表现出一点都不记得的样子，岂不是要被一枪击毙。  
但要是自己酒壮怂人胆，表现出兽欲但是没有做完，岂不是更尴尬.....

所以，池震一天都在凭借着陆离有些诡异的走路姿势，判断陆离和他的昨晚。

然后不知情的桦城刑侦局内部里就传出了池震总是顶着陆队的屁股看的流言蜚语。

 

☆

“你今天不太对劲儿啊。”陆离在车上瞟了一眼神色诡异的池震，“不打算解释一下嘛？”“啊？我....没...没不对劲儿啊。”“我信你个鬼？”陆离翻了个白眼。

“咳，可能....可能是昨晚，累的....”池震打算试探一下，“累的？”

陆离回想了一下，昨晚池震喝多了以后就扑到他身上开始动手动脚，摁住他的下巴就毫无章法的乱啃。虽然陆离也承认，就算是池震在他身上撒酒疯也好，欲望也的确是被勾了起来，但还没等着更近一步，池震就开始吐，吐了自己和陆离一身，好容易给驾到马桶上，居然就抱着马桶睡着了.....

还是陆离拖着办了一天案子的身子，把衣服脱了洗了，地板收拾干净，把池震驾回床上。一遍感叹着就这酒量还能当夜店老板，一遍气哼哼的拱进大醉鬼池震的怀里。

照顾醉鬼期间，由于醉鬼不听话又乱耍流氓，陆队还在餐桌上把腰给撞了。

陆离看在池震昨晚给他做了一大桌子菜的份上，就没跟他提昨晚的事儿，怕他觉得丢人。

“哦”于是陆离选择继续沉默，不揭穿什么。       这陆离一个哦，池震心里就没底了，这是什么意思啊，是不满意昨晚吗......

“那个，那个你腰啊，怎么样了？”池震贼眉鼠眼的瞟了一眼陆离的腰，按理说如果什么都没做，那陆离今天怎么有点一瘸一拐的呢，“呵，你还有脸问。”陆离面不改色，池震却觉得眼前真是漫天烟花。

这样的话，应该是，做了？ 

“嘿嘿嘿，我的错，我的错，回家给你好好揉揉啊...”池震突然脸色就甜蜜兮兮的样子，让陆离有些摸不着头脑，但是池震这也恢复正常了，陆离也没多想。

没曾想，池震回家就开始摸摸嗖嗖的，一副不干好事的样子。“你有病啊！”陆离有点害羞，嘴上就开始骂人“你到底想干嘛？”陆离扒开贴在他身上的池震，眼神里分明是动情而非严厉。“昨晚上干的什么，现在也想干什么.....”

池震自从觉得陆离已经跟他发生什么关系就觉得自己是个顶天立地的大总攻了，可以在陆离面前放肆一下了。而陆离这才明白过味儿来，脸腾的就红了“昨晚？”池震又要欺身过来亲他，“昨晚不是什么都没干嘛！”被陆离一句吼了回去。

☆ 

“没.....没干？”池震觉得有点丢脸，特别是陆离开始把他昨晚的沙雕行为一句句讲出来的时候，更是有点臊的慌。

看着陆离憋笑的脸，池怂怂也炸毛了。

“我靠！陆离你耍我呢！”池震张牙舞爪的就朝着陆离扑了过去，陆离笑着躲开了“我可是什么也没说来的。”........俩人像没长大的孩子一样嬉闹了半天，也不知道怎么就到了床上。 陆离骑坐在池震身上，两个的神情都是由不正经的嬉闹，一点点变成互相眼里只有对方的动情。

好像是这世界平安寂静，足够容下这些深情。 

最后的结果就是开始唇齿相依，互相开始撕解对方的衣扣，只是为了给予对方自己身体里最原始的欲望和情感。

池震被陆离翻了个身摁倒在床上的时候，他才从情欲中缓过一丝神来。我靠！陆离这是要上他？

“停停停！”池震回过身来把住陆离的胳膊，看着陆离也因刚刚的运动而绯红的面色，和微肿的唇。“怎么了。”陆离有些不耐烦。也是，即便是平日里清冷禁欲的陆离，也是男人，谁在欲望蓬勃的时候被叫暂停，都会不高兴。

池震咽了口唾沫，“你，会吗？”陆离闻言就笑了，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，“你跟我开玩笑嘛，我结过婚。”“不不不，你看啊，我跟你前妻，不一样的，”池震为了保住自己的后身，坐起来与陆离掰扯，“你不愿意嘛.....”陆离有些疑惑，歪了下头，目光就那样顶着池震，“还是你想说，你身经百战，经验丰富？”“我不是那个意思”池震凑到陆离耳边，轻轻吹了口气，“我是想说，我经常在梦里与陆队近身肉搏，算是有过些实践吧.....不如，我先教教陆队怎么样？”

不要脸这个方面，那陆离肯定是比不过池震。

陆离还在因为池震跟他说的那些春梦的内容而略略失神，就被池震压在了身下，扯掉内裤，覆盖住欲望，吻住双唇。

因为过于羞涩陆离就索性闭起眼睛，任着池震对他上下其手，感受池震在他胸口放肆的舔弄，聆听池震偶尔附在耳边的骚话，他的手指是怎样一寸寸划过自己的皮肤，他的欲望又是怎样一点点进入自己的体内。

 

陆离其实内心并不是多么强势的人，或许更多的时候，很想要一个依靠，池震给了他依靠，所以在上下这个问题上，陆离就觉得没什么所谓的。

 

可是池震的征服欲更强一些，他想要平日里那个坚强倔强的陆离，能因接纳他而柔软。所以他珍惜这手下抚摸过的一寸寸肌肤，珍惜那因他而蓬勃升起的欲望，珍惜陆离每一句因他的顶动轻轻的喘息和失控的嘶喊，希望陆离能无数次把他的脆弱展现出来，在他池震的眼前。

好不容易才得逞的池震，都可以算是说折腾陆离了，等到池震不知道多少次变换姿势时，不轻易服软的陆大队长，也是轻声无力的抱怨了一句“池震，你是要做死我嘛......”

 

所以按理说，这个时候就是振夫纲的好时机，但是池怂怂是谁啊，哪敢再造次，笑着在陆离体内快速顶动了几下，抱着陆离释放出来以后，就给陆离抱去浴室里好好清洗干净回来，揶进被子里，好好抱住。

夫纲是什么，池怂怂不在乎了，不如谨听妻言喽。


End file.
